


Weaknesses

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Rope Bondage, light spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth and Claude have become rather comfortable with each other after so many years. They have a quiet conversation at the end of long day, simply enjoying their time in bed together.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxir/gifts).



> A rather late birthday gif for Alexxir! Who went to bed and so I cannot hold this hostage. I'm sorry it's so late Alex! I hope you enjoy it!

Claude shivered as Byleth’s fingers combed through the hair on his chest, her pinky lightly grazing his nipple. She was so content, laying her head over his heart to listen to it beat, that he did not wish to disturb her. But at the same time just laying here was becoming rather boring…

“So,” he drawled, “Lorenz mentioned that-”

He was immediately shushed by one of Byleth’s fingers pressing against his lips, squishing them against his teeth. Claude  _ ‘mrphmed’ _ in response, his laughter still evident through the noise. “We said no politics tonight, my love,” she reminded him. He trembled as Byleth’s lips pressed against his chin, unable to go anywhere himself.

“Politics?” Claude scoffed. “Who said anything about politics?”

Byleth lifted her head enough that Claude could finally look into those mint green eyes he loved so well. Her brows raised slightly, the barest hint of her own mocking disbelief. “You mention the Steward of Leicester and you were not going to bring up the proposal he announced in the council meeting today?”

“Nope,” Claude answered proudly. “I was going to ask if he’d told you about the new conditioner he started using on his hair. Did you not notice how much more voluptuous it was?” he asked, his voice rising an octave on the last few words in a poor impersonation of their friend. Lorenz would find the whole thing rather undignified, which only made Claude’s smirk widen.

Byleth snorted, ducking her head back down so Claude could not see her laugh. That was rather cruel of her. A moment later she was back up, laughter under control but a smile still on her lips. “He did look rather nice today. Perhaps he could give you some pointers?”

Claude’s mouth dropped open even as Byleth ran her fingers through his hair. Her nails gently scratched at his scalp, quickly driving away his indignity with all the tiny tricks she had learned over the years to pull him apart thread by thread. She leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth, before kneeling above him. Claude’s eyes immediately scanned his wife’s naked body, never tiring of the beautiful sight.

“How are your hands, husband?” Byleth asked, changing the subject.

That also wasn’t fair. She knew full well what it did to him when she called him ‘husband.’ Still, Claude pulled his wits together, twisting his hands above his head against their bonds. He flexed his fingers, Byleth watching him perform the checks. “No numbness?” she asked. She poked at a scar on his left palm, left there by a snapping bowstring when he was a child. 

“None at all,” Claude assured her. “You did wonderful work, my star.”

It was Byleth’s turn to flush. She hid it well, her face remaining passive, but color rose in her cheeks and across her chest. See, Claude thought proudly to himself, he knew all her little weaknesses as well.

Byleth’s hands guided down across Claude’s arms, following the ropes she had criss crossed over his body. Across his shoulders, down his chest ( _ accidentally  _ brushing over his nipples again), over his stomach and hips, right down until she reached his thighs. Byleth had tied the ropes in such a way that Claude’s legs were forced to the sides, leaving him in a comfortable position should his wife decide to ride him or take him. Claude was not sure which, and that was all part of the fun. 

Byleth smiled down at him as she lightly stroked his cock, spreading the pearl of precum leaking from the tip down the length of his shaft. “I haven’t even started to show you how well I work.”

On anyone else the line would have had Claude scoffing and rolling his eyes. But coming from Byleth, who currently held his cock in her hands and was doing absolutely sinful things with the barest of touches, Claude audibly gulped. Adrenaline pumped through his veins in anticipation.

He loved his wife. 

“Show me what you’ve got, my star.”


End file.
